Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic system for a work machine.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese patent application publication No. 2000-289977 discloses a conventional technique for reducing a revolution speed of an engine in a case where a temperature of an operation fluid is low, the operation fluid being used for activating a hydraulic device.
In a case where the revolution speed of the engine is controlled by an operation of an acceleration member, an engine acceleration device disclosed in Japanese patent application publication No. 2000-1289977 restricts the revolution speed of the engine when the temperature of the operation fluid is equal to or less than a predetermined temperature (a restriction temperature).